1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to information system transactions over a communication network and, more particularly, to systems and methods for transacting fees associated with intellectual property filings and/or events.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an increasingly interrelated world economy, many intellectual property owners seek protection for their intellectual property assets (e.g., as patents, trademarks, copyrights, designs, etc.) in multiple jurisdictions. For example, patent and trademark applications are routinely filed to secure protection of an invention or mark in multiple nations and/or regions. Often, corresponding applications are filed in, or designate, respective jurisdictions. Each application exhibits comparatively minor variations tracing to national, regional or convention requirements and preferences of associated counsel.
Unfortunately, intellectual property filings are prepared and filed in relatively crude fashion considering the advanced technologies that are the focus of many intellectual property practices. For example, preparation of documents for filing is typically a manual process in most law firms. Even for filings corresponding to a priority filing (e.g., of a PCT international application corresponding to a priority national filing), preparation of documents is typically a manual process. As with most manual processes, mistakes delays and inefficiencies may be introduced.
A common approach for securing international protection for patent and design intellectual property is to prepare and file a priority application to secure a priority date under various international conventions or treaties. Usually, such a priority application is filed in a home country although the priority application may, in some circumstances, be filed elsewhere (typically, in the United States or under an convention in a competent receiving office such as the International Bureau (IB) of the World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO)). Thereafter, and within the appropriate convention period, multiple national filings may be made, claiming priority of the priority application. International filing conventions such as provided under the Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) or by the European Patent Convention (EPC) help to defer an eventual multiplicity of national filings; however, eventually multiple national filings are typically required.
Because of legal requirements for obtaining priority, the substance of national and international filings are typically identical to, or substantially equivalent to the disclosure of the priority applications upon which they are based. Filing papers and formal requirements may vary substantially, however. Accordingly, the act of filing an international, regional or national intellectual property application is typically dominated by logistical challenges such as proper formatting of an application, preparation of formal documents and filing papers required by a national or regional intellectual property office, legalization of documents in accordance with national requirements, translation requirements, establishment of authority or agency in accordance with national requirements, and fee calculation and transaction issues. These complexities can be exacerbated by the differing procedures and requirements of various foreign associates (e.g., attorneys or agents authorized to practice in a given jurisdiction) with whom a managing attorney or intellectual property owner corresponds.
In short, foreign filing departments of corporations and law firms as well as intellectual property owners are faced with a landscape of national requirements-based and foreign associate-based variations in formal or procedural requirements. In some cases, because of the timing of foreign filing decisions in relation to deadlines, mistakes can be incurable and result in a loss of rights. Also, because of the sheer number of potential combinations, mistakes are easy to make. Furthermore, the effort necessary to maintain up-to-date forms and procedures can be substantial, particularly for multiple jurisdictions and foreign associates.
In part because of these logistical challenges, foreign filing decisions are not often made with particularity. Instead, standard selections of jurisdictions and foreign associates are routinized. Typically, such standard selections are followed with little, if any, consideration for the particulars of the intellectual property, the strengths (and weaknesses) of a particular foreign associate, matter specific implications of fee structures of standard jurisdictions and foreign associate selections, etc. What is needed are tools that facilitate IP portfolio exploitation by empowering decision makers to make and execute particularized filing decisions and thereby better optimize filing strategies.
One major need is for facilities to streamline filing of corresponding applications in multiple jurisdictions using multiple associates while automating the preparation of filings in accordance with jurisdiction- and/or associate-specific requirements and/or procedures. Another need is for facilities that allow fee transactions to be exactly quoted and executed in accordance with particulars of an intellectual property filing and in accordance with fee structures of jurisdictions and foreign associates.
Although these goals are yet to be realized, some useful software tools are beginning to reach the marketplace. For example, EP-EASY (Electronic Application SYstem) software available from the European Patent Office (EPO) enables applicants and their representatives to prepare and submit European patent applications in electronic form by creating an EP-EASY submission diskette. According to the EPO, future versions of the EP-EASY software will provide for the on-line filing of European patent applications; however, no on-line filing is currently provided.
A user of the EP-EASY software enters data into the interactive counterpart of the paper “Request for Grant” form (EPO Form 1001). The user may then “attach” technical documents, i.e., the description, the claims, the abstract and any drawings referred to in the description or claims, which have been independently prepared using an off-the-shelf word-processor and stored in a electronic format such as Portable Document Format (PDF), Rich Text Format (RTF) or ASCII text. The EP-EASY software copies these files to the EP-EASY submission diskette together with the files automatically generated by the EP-EASY software and creates a print-out of the EPO Form 1001E and attached files for filing with the submission diskette.
PCT-EASY (Electronic Application SYstem) software available from the World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO) is similar and is designed to facilitate the preparation of PCT international applications in electronic form and according to WIPO, ultimately, facilitate the transfer of such applications by electronic means. However, at present, the PCT-EASY software is limited to (1) a Request form module providing for the input and validation of Request form data and the attachment of the abstract in electronic form, (2) printout of a PCT computer generated Request form, which replaces the existing PCT/RO/101 form for the purposes of a PCT-EASY filing, and (3) facilities for copying the PCT-EASY Request form data file and attached abstract to diskette for submission with the complete paper filing.
In the United States, maintenance fees for every U.S. granted patent are due 3½, 7½ and 11½ years after grant in order to keep the patent from being abandoned. In the majority of the foreign countries, annuities are due annually even if the patent is still an application that is being prosecuted. The payment of these fees, in particular the foreign annuities, requires interaction between a docketing application, the law firm, the client, the annuity payment service firm, the foreign associate and the foreign patent office. Due to the inefficiency of this process, clients typically must make their decisions whether to maintain the applications/patents and pay the annuity fees an average of four to six months prior to the actual due date of the fee. Docketing and annuity payment service firms are then able to capitalize on the “float” of the money during this extended time period. Therefore, instead of making this process more efficient and thereby reducing the time period between the receipt of the client's instructions/fees and the payment of the fees, it is in the best interest of the docketing and annuity payment service firms to maintain this lengthy delay.
Software tools to facilitate annuity payments are generally premised on off-line, batch-oriented interactions with a payor. For example, PC Master software (available from Master Data Center, Southfield, Mich.) is illustrative. PC Master extracts patent information from a client's docket database. The client then sends the extracted information to a payor organization (i.e., Master Data Center) via e-mail, diskette or CD. The payor then processes the extracted information and supplies the client with a printed report. The client sends instructions handwritten on the printed report and prepares a second extract. The second extract serves to identify any new matters that have been entered in the client's docket database during the period (typically several months) since the last extract and allows any rules changes made during that period to be reflected in the second extract. The payor then verifies the decisions. At some time in the future, but before payments are due, the payor makes annuity payments in accordance with the client's instructions and sends printed confirmation to the client. The entire process typically requires 6-9 months of back-and-forth correspondence.